hidannoariafandomcom-20200223-history
Irokane
Irokane (イロカネ Lit. Colored Metal) is a metal with supernatural attributes. It is known as (超常世界の核物質 Lit. Core of the Supernatural World.) Much coveted, the world is about to be dragged into a new war because of the existence of this metal. Certain groups around the world hold large amounts of high-grade Irokane such as IU, Ulus Tribe, and N. Attributes ''Irokane...is something that makes all magic look like child's play, an enormous, colossal material that is filled with supernatural power. ''Irokane give non-ability users the power to use certain abilities. General Abilities Various type of irokane share same type of ability *'Hair Control:' User can control his/her hair at will as long as the Irokane is held by the user. *'Aging Delay:' Delays aging in the user. *'Stained:' If the user is still growing, then his/her hair and eyes will slowly change into the Irokane's color. However, to use these abilities, the Irokane has to be awakened. There are certain conditions required in the awakening of each Irokane. Hihiirokane (緋緋色金, Scarlet Colored Metal) Also known as "Hidan". It is a bullet with scarlet colored tip which was passed down by the British Royal Family to the Holmes family. The "Hidan" is embedded in Aria H. Kanzaki body which was shot by Sherlock Holmes. Also, there was piece implanted in Kou body by the Hotogi Maidens as well as in Habi body. 'Conditions to succeed the "Hidan"' *Only a certain type of personality can awaken Hihiirokane. The successor has to be passionate and prideful. He/she also has to have a personality akin to that of a child. *The successor's heart needs to "grow", mature and love *Before the successor's ability is awoken, they have to coexist with the Hihiirokane for at least 3 years. It cannot leave the successor's body. 'Abilities' * Hiten Hiyoumon (緋天 緋陽門 Lit. Scarlet Sky - Scarlet Sun Door): Gigantic ball of scarlet light. Emits no heat. Capable of vaporizing anything in a large radius around impact * Koyomi Kagami (暦鏡 Lit. Time Mirror): Opens up a gate to the past. Users can interact with the lens-like image in the past, effectively altering time. * Nyoibou: Eye laser beam similar to ray gun where It destroys almost anything in its path within 0.1 seconds, except it cannot penetrate 67 cm of high strength steel. 'Side Effects' * Extended lifetime by delaying growth of body. * Eyes and hair will change in color into scarlet. (Aria Only) Ririirokane (璃璃色金, Lapis Colored Metal) The legendary Irokane that exists in the Ulus Tribe explained by Kazayuki in volume 7. Its qualities and abilities are currently unknown. Side Effects * Hair will change in color into blue-green. (Reki) Ruruirokane (瑠瑠色金, Lazurite Colored Metal) The legendary Irokane in disguise as a century-old Ford Model T, currently concealed within Area 51. Nemo hair Abilities * Instant Teleport Side Effects * Hair will change in color into light blue. (Nemo) Reverse Irokane Artificial Irokane created by the United States government in the Los Alamos, New Mexico and implanted into Kanade Tohyama (GV) to fight gods like Tamamo, Aria, Kou, and Habi. The metal was destroyed using by ring made by Patra. Known Pieces of Irokane *Hidan in Aria H. Kanzaki, Kou, and Habi bodies. *Riko Mine mother's cross *Shirayuki Hotogi Irokane Ayame *Jeanne d'Arc Durandal *Kinji Tohyama Butterfly Knife *Kanade Tohyama Body (Reverse Irokane) (Destroyed) Category:Terminology Category:Powers and Tools